¿Felices para siempre?
by TheParkerPress
Summary: Kenny odiaba las historias del Profesor Garrison, pensaba queno podía existir un tal "felices para siempre" o esa mierda. Hasta encontrarse con Butters Stotch, ¿Será el pequeño capaz de hacer cambiar de opinión al pobre? BuNny. One-shot, fluff**-Feliz cumpleaños Nubia :3-**


**Título: **¿Felices para siempre?

**Pareja: **BuNny ewe

**Advertencias: **Slash/yaoi, lenguaje, sugar.

**Disclaimer: **Lamentablemente…South Park no me pertenece, es de Matt Stone y Trey Parker: 3. Pero sin ellos, la serie no sería tan genial como lo conocemos.

**Notas: **Feliz cumpleaños Nubia! Dos días de retraso pero igual xDD

Espero que lo disfrutes! :D (No me culpes si me salió horrible T.T, hice todo lo que pude)

Este shot es BIEN fluffy, así que preparen sus pañuelos y sus baldes para la sangre, eh?!

Bueno, fluffy a su opinión XD, yo hago escenas gays de baja calidad (?)

_[Este One-shot es irreal y grosero, el programa no me pertenece y por su contenido nadie lo debe leer]_

\\(._.)/

_¿Felices para siempre?_

-Y con eso…la princesa y el príncipe vivieron felices para siempre…-finalizó el profesor de la clase, cerrando su libro de historias.

Kenny revoleó los ojos, era ya una frase excesivamente usada "…Y vivieron felices para siempre", cuando en realidad ni siquiera existía un final feliz, como le dicen.

Era ya la décimo quinta vez que el Señor Garrison contaba esta pequeña historia de hadas, siempre lo contaba cuando tenía oportunidad, y cuando digo siempre es porque en serio es _siempre_.

Al rubio pobre ya le estaba hartando esto, con toda la furia del mundo desearía pararse en frente del salón y gritar a los cuatro vientos que el estúpido cuento del maestro estaba malogrando la mente de las chicas al decir que siempre habrá un final feliz en la vida, cuando realmente no es así.

Refunfuñó disgustado consigo mismo y ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, localizando al inocente Stotch restregando sus nudillos, tratando de prestar atención a la clase que estaba dictando el docente.

Sus pómulos estuvieron bajo el control de un color carmín y su corazón empezó a latir violentamente, como si estuviera saliendo de su ubicación.

El joven McCormick situó su mano rápidamente en su corazón palpitante, supongo que con esta pequeña descripción hayan acertado…sí.

Kenneth McCormick…estaba enamorado de Leopold Stotch.

-¡Cállense!-gritó el maestro. Todos en el aula obedecieron al señor-Bien…espero que hayan escuchado atentamente la historia que acabo de contar, ya que algunos…-pronunció el docente haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Mirando fijamente a McCormick, fulminándolo con la mirada-seguramente no lo hicieron, ya que tienen que hacer un trabajo grupal…tienen que hacer una ficha acerca del cuento.

Todos hicieron un grito en señal de regocijo, alzando sus brazos.

-Pero…esto no es para de cinco o seis personas, esto son solo para dos…-y con esto se paró de su escritorio relajadamente, justamente ya había tocado el timbre-Hasta el lunes chicos…-finalizó el maestro azotando la puerta, dejando a un montón de estudiantes desconcertados. Como si estuvieran en una novela barata.

Después de tal vez unos nueve o diez segundos, todos los alumnos se pararon de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la silla del quien quería invitar.

Los súper mejores amigos se tomaron de las manos, si algún día estos dos llegaran a ser novios, ya nadie se sorprendería. Era obvio que estos chicos se gustaban mutuamente ¡Se notaba a leguas!

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos que para el rubio fue una eternidad, todos los alumnos se fueron…dejando a un salón vacío, o eso pensaba él…

En el fondo del aula yacía un pequeño rubio sentado en su asiento, incrustando su mirada en un rincón desgastado de la pared, el corazón de McCormick empezó a latir otra vez…él y Butters…solos…en una habitación…

Se relamió sus labios, no, simplemente no podía hacer eso…si lo hacía el pequeño rubio nunca lo volvería a hablar.

Se paró lentamente y se dirigió a él a paso lento, repasando lo que le iba a decir en cuanto llegara.

En menos de lo esperado llegó al asiento de aquel rubio.

El chico inocente levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con las profundas lagunas del rubio mayor. El pobre se derretía por dentro.

-Ho…hola Kenny-saludó Stotch con un hilillo de voz.

McCormick le sonrió, causando un ligero rubor en el otro chico, lo miró confundido pensando que era solo su imaginación. Pero era cierto, un color rojo cubría gran parte de su perfecto rostro.

Decidió ignorarlo.

-Hola Butters-respondió al saludo, acomodó su mochila que estaba en su espalda-¿…Ya vas a ir con tu compañero o compañera…?

El rostro del pequeño rubio cambió a uno de vergüenza, rápidamente volteó su cabeza. Respondió con el mismo hilillo de voz:

-Yo…no tengo a nadie con quien ir…-respondió el rubio menor, avergonzado de sí mismo.

-Yo puedo ir contigo-respondió automáticamente, hasta él mismo se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, el rostro del rubio menor cambió su semblante a uno de sorpresa.

Luego mostró una perfecta sonrisa. McCormick no pudo evitar que un leve rubor se asomara.

-¿En serio? Gracias Kenny-y dicho esto se abalanzó al rubio, lo abrazó con todo el cariño del mundo, el rubio mayor correspondió al abrazo, conteniendo las ganas de besarlo con pasión.

…

Ya estaban en la casa de Butters, Kenny prefirió no avisar a sus padres que regresaría hasta tarde, por obvias razones…sus padres nunca se preocupaban por él.

Kenny se sentó en la pequeña sala de centro de la casa de Stotch. Se ubicó en el sillón junto con Butters.

-Y… ¿Te acuerdas de la historia?-quiso saber el rubio, se había acordado de que no había escuchado.

El rubio menor dejó un libro en la mesa de centro y volteó lentamente a ver a McCormick.

-La verdad es que…yo no escuché…traté todo lo que pude pero simplemente no pude escuchar, las historias de Garrison son una mierda…-confesó el pequeño rubio cruzándose de brazos, sentándose en el sillón.

El rubio trató de analizar lo que acabó de decir el unigénito de los Stotch, era algo imposible que el rubio haya dicho eso…sus padres lo prohibían…volteó a verlo, el chico estaba temblando.

Sin pensarlo empezó a acariciar sus pómulos, eran tan blandas que hasta se podrían comparar con el más suave terciopelo que pudiera existir. Stotch se quedó paralizado ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kenny? Sea lo que sea, le…gustaba…

Siguió dejando que esta sensación permaneciera dentro suyo, al estar en contacto con el rubio pobre solo sentía…cosquillas, exacto, cosquillas en su interior.

Se sentía bien…

Luego de las mejillas, Kenneth subió a acariciar sus cabellos platinos, eran tan finos y delicados. Observó sus ojos por un momento y durante ese lapso de tiempo solo pudo observar dos tormentas grises que lo absorbían y obligarle a querer más a su dueño.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Bajó a seguir acariciando sus mejillas, estaban sonrosadas y eso solo le hacía ver más tierno de lo que ya era.

Los orbes grises de Leopold se toparon con los celestes de Kenneth, se miraron fijamente. Restándole importancia al tiempo y lugar en donde estaban, lo único que importaba es que podían transmitir sus sentimientos a partir de una mirada, transportándose inmediatamente a un espacio en donde ellos dos estaban solos, sin ninguna interrupción.

La mano del rubio mayor bajó hasta llegar al labio superior de Stotch, el pequeño estaba siendo manipulado por un tono carmín al igual que el pobre.

Empezó a acariciar sus labios delicadamente, logrando que Butters cerrara sus ojos fuertemente por la vergüenza. _'Definitivamente tierno…'_ caviló McCormick, ¿Acaso habría alguien que fuera _más_ tierno que él?

Su boca era, sorprendentemente, suave y delicada, al igual que sus labios. Lentamente y sin querer, el rubio menor inició a frotar sus nudillos.

La verdad es que el uno y el otro ya no lo soportaban, ansiaban besarse y ser correspondidos.

Finalmente…llegó ese momento, en cuando Kenneth McCormick decidió dar por terminada esta "tortura" y empezar a acercarse lentamente al rostro de Stotch.

Se aproximaba peligrosamente al chico inocente, Kenny habría jurado ver un notorio brillo en los hermosos orbes del pequeño, pero simplemente, lo ignoró y siguió con su "labor"

Esta espera era como un tortura china, tanto para Leopold como para Kenneth. Ya pasaban velozmente los segundos, y con eso los pocos metros que los distanciaban, llegando ya a centímetros; cinco, cuatro, dos…solo _un _centímetro los aislaban de aquel contacto que ambos deseaban con toda su vida.

-Umm…-jadeó el rubio menor. Ese acto de amor, el beso, finalmente llegó. Kenny colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de _su _Butters, mientras que él los situaba en su nuca, atrayéndolo más hacia él.

Ya que por nada en este mundo…querían separarse…

Ambos hicieron movimientos con su boca que nunca pensaron que harían en su vida, llenando de amor puro y sincero el roce de labios. Pero…lastimosamente, todos necesitan oxígeno para vivir…

Se separaron delicadamente uno del otro, se miraron por un momento: Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus cabelleras estaban desordenadas, no hacía falta mencionar que ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Solo esos escasos segundos bastaron para saber que querían decirse.

-Butters, yo…-comenzó el rubio, rascando su nuca. Mierda…en serio, que nunca se había comportado así por nadie-Yo…creo que eres el chico más lindo que haya podido existir…

El calor comenzó a hacerse notorio en el lugar, tensando un poco el ambiente.

-Solo con saber que estás bien hace que mi puta existencia valga la pena…-prosiguió el rubio, bajando la vista. Totalmente ruborizado-eres especial, único, sorprendente…yo…-tomó una gran bocanada de aire, preparándose para lo que iba a decir a continuación-Te a…

Pero la oración fue interrumpida, Butters lo agarró del sierre de su chaqueta y lo atrajo a él.

Sí, le robó un beso.

Separaron sus labios nuevamente, el rubio menor puso su dedo índice en la boca de McCormick, en señal de silencio.

-Lo sé…yo…también te amo Kenny…-confesó con los pómulos enrojecidos.

El chico no pudo resistirlo más y abrazó a su amado rubito, quien inmediatamente correspondió.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo-coreaba el pobre mientras lo abrazaba. Una fina lágrima amenazaba con salir, lloraba de felicidad.

Butters lo separó, dejando al rubio muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué…dijiste?-preguntó mientras sonreía e irradiaba felicidad a su paso-Di…dilo otra vez…por favor…

McCormick comprendió y situó al otro rubio al piso, quedando el arriba y él abajo. Tomándolo de las manos. Ambos comenzaron a reírse.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…Te amo Butters, nunca lo olvides-le dijo, y es porque era verdad, eso último le salió del corazón. Si hubiera sido otra persona nunca le habría dicho esa frase-¡Te amo!-Stotch reía, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Besó delicadamente su frente y, colocando sus labios en el oído de Leopold le confesó:

-Te quiero, en serio…la verdad es que te amo con toda mi alma que si tu vida peligra yo te salvaría…-el rubio menor no evitó abrazar a Kenneth.

-Yo te quiero más…-le decía mientras lo envolvía con sus brazos.

-No, yo.

Los dos rieron como nunca lo hicieron.

Finalmente, ¿Ambos supieron que tal vez si existía un tal "felices para siempre", no?

~OOO~

: BBBBBB

Bieeen, espero que les haya gustado. Si murieron por una coma diabética no soy responsable de ellos, después de todo tienen un Kenny interior, cierto? (?)

XDD, bueno. Espero que te haya gustado Nubia, porque a mi opinión salió horrible; _;

_~Vale10~_

Ojo... Te Quiere Conquistar  
Si Te da La Mano... Sufre x Amor  
Si Te Mira Mucho...No Puede Vivir Sin Ti...

Si Te Pide Un Beso... ... Es Educado  
Si Te Toma La Mano...Te Quiere Mucho  
Si Te Mira De Frente...Te Quiere Mas De Lo Ke Imaginas  
Si Te Acaricia El Pelo...Esta Loco X Ti  
Si Tropieza Contigo...Busca Tema De Conversación  
Si Te Aprieta La Mano...Gusta De Ti  
Si Se Despide Despacio... No Te Puede Dejar ir  
Si Te Quiere Conocer...Busca Tu Amor  
Si Te Mira De Reojo... No Puede Dejarte 


End file.
